iGot Stuck In The Elevator
by alexlovesgerard93
Summary: Freddie defends Sam. Spencer locks Freddie's mom outside of his house. Carly gets stuck in the elevator. Good times, good times. Seddie!


**Hey dudes and dudettes,**

**Hey dudes and dudettes! I just saw the newest episodes of iCarly Double Date special! I'm writing something along those lines. Enjoy!**

**iGot Stuck In The Elevator**

"You put the butter in my peanut butter, lemon pie." Ruben had been following Sam all day. Sam sighs. "Doofus, leave me alone or I'll shove some raspberry up your lemon pipe!"

Ruben smirks. "Oh sugar face, you know you want to touch this with a fruit covered hairbrush." He remarks. Sam's jaw drops. "I _don't _want to know what you meant by that. But you could you use a good beating!" Sam smacks him with her backpack.

Freddie approaches Ruben. "Hey Ruben. Leave my girlfriend alone." He tells him. Ruben glares at Freddie. "Life's everything when you're skateboarding with the inventor." He says angrily. Freddie shakes his head.

"Dude, NO ONE understands you. So leave Sam alone, or, or…I'll hurt you!" Shocked, Ruben runs away. Freddie faces Sam. "Thanks, geek. That was nice of you. You saved my butt back there." She tells him. She pauses. "I'm NOT your girlfriend." She says jokingly.

Freddie smiles. "Sam…why…that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." He says sarcastically. Sam looks down, nervously. "I have to get home." Sam tells him quickly. She starts walking away.

Freddie grabs her hand. "How will you get there?" he asks her. He looks at their hands. He notices she hasn't pulled away in disgust. Sam shrugs. "I don't know. Walk. Catch the bus." She tells him.

"Let's go to Carly's, Sam. And…you can hitch a ride with me and my mom." He searches for a way for them to be alone together. Sam nods. "I'd like that." She tells him with a smile.

They exit the school. Freddie's mom was waiting for them.

"Freddie, did you forget to smear the anti-tick lotion on your bottom?"

"Mom, I don't have ticks!"

"Loser."

"Shut up, Sam."

They arrive at Carly's after a long argument about ticks.

"Stop, Mom! Get that tick lotion AWAY from me!"

"But Freddie, it's the only way!"

"FREDDIE DOESN'T HAVE TICKS MRS. BENSON!"

"PIPE OUT OF THIS SPENCER SHAY!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Spencer lets Freddie in the house. Spencer points behind Freddie's mom.

"Look, Mrs. Benson, a tick! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

"FREDDIE! GET IN CARLY'S HOUSE! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

She shoves Freddie and Sam inside Carly's house. Spencer shuts the door and locks it.

"That woman is MAD!" he exclaims.

Freddie looks up. "You mean, crazy, needs therapy, INSANE!" he includes.

Sam chuckles. Freddie turns to her. "You laughed at my joke." He sounds surprised.

Sam clears her throat. "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"DO YOU WANT A WEDGIE?"

"I'll shut up."

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Carly, your weird friends are here! Even though sometimes I wonder why I even let them in this house because they scare me!" he shouts.

Carly bounces down the stairs. "I heard you mention Sam and Freddie." She remarks.

Sam stands up. "I'll be upstairs." She tells Carly. Carly nods and enters the kitchen. Sam marches up the stairs. Freddie stands. "I need to prepare the equipment for iCarly." He announces and follows Sam.

Spencer turns to Carly. "Shouldn't you go upstairs and get ready for iCarly?" he asks her. Carly laughs. "iCarly isn't on tonight, Spencer. Freddie just wants to be alone with Sam." She explains to him.

Spencer nods. "Ah…young love. I remember my first girlfriend. I dropped chocolate ice cream on her pink skirt and she pushed me. When I hit the floor I started crying and she kissed my cheek. Two days later we broke up when I saw her share an ice cream cone with another man." He sighs.

Carly laughs. "How old were you?" she asks. "Seventeen." He says. Carly gasps. "Oh." She says. Looking to change the subject she says, "I'm going to go up and down the elevator!" She runs away.

"So, Sam…hi." Freddie says awkwardly. He had never been alone with Sam before. Sam looks at him. "Hi." She responds. Freddie looks at her hands. She was fidgeting.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Freddie blurts out. Sam looks up. "Repeat?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Nah, it's not important." He says, losing his confidence. Sam stands in front of him. "Tell me, Fredward." She taunts. Freddie shakes his head.

"No, no, no." he says quickly. Sam punches his arm. "Freddie!" she exclaims. He backs up into the wall. "No, Sam." He replies.

"Tell me or I'll…" Sam trails off. Freddie sees that as her weakness. "Or you'll what?" he asks teasingly. She pins him against the wall.

"Or I'll do this!" She presses her lips against his and pulls away before he has a chance to react. He grabs her before she pulls away. "No, come here." He kisses her again.

The elevator dings. Carly pops out. "That was fun." She says to herself happily. She notices Freddie and Sam kissing and freezes. She backs up a step. "I'll be leaving." She says aloud. Freddie and Sam ignore her.

She enters the elevator and it stops abruptly. "Ah, come on!" She bangs on the door. "Stop making out and help me! Please! Okay. I'm stuck in the elevator. Great. Just great."


End file.
